


Corporal Levi

by ProfessorBlackCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Presumed Dead, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorBlackCat/pseuds/ProfessorBlackCat
Summary: Levi turns into a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489346) by [appleapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleapple/pseuds/appleapple). 



> Wow I’m bad at summaries but yeah I would recommend reading appleapple’s fic before this one for more clarity.

Eren realizes he will have this image burned into the back of his skull forever once he saw Levi cry for the first time.

He remembers seeing Levi reach out to him with his teeth clenched and his eyes wide with fear, tears and blood coming down his face. It had shocked Eren, seeing his once stoic and noble idol in a position of fear and desperation.

It had mostly given the soldier nightmares due to how eerily similar the situation was back on his first actual mission when Armin had almost saved  _him_. That was all back when Eren first shifted into a titan, which seems more like a distant dream now.

Except this time, Eren had felt the overwhelming heart ache Armin must've felt when he saw his own corporal disappear into the gullet of a titan. Not just any titan, but an extremely rare female variant. These titans weren't obviously female like Annie was, but the aspect that differentiated them from most male titans were their wider hips and slightly misshapen breasts.

That doesn't matter. The corporal was dead. He's been dead for a few days. Eren was just glad Levi was simply swallowed rather than torn apart. He would most definitely go insane if he saw that happen.

Eren was sitting in the dining hall, staring dead eyed into his meal tray. He caught Mikasa staring at him from his peripheral view, causing a sigh from the young titan shifter.

"You need to eat, Eren." Was all she said. "Levi knew what he was getting into."

"He was rescuing me." Eren argued through grit teeth, Mikasa exhausting his limit of her mothering him. "If I hadn't been so _stupid_ , Corporal Levi would still be alive."

Armin frowned at his friend from across the table. "It'll be okay, Eren. Corporal Levi swore to protect you and that's what he did, right?"

Tears brimmed Eren's aqua colored eyes, promptly shutting his friends up. They weren't sure how to completely console their friend. It wasn't like losing a love interest was rare in their setting, but the thought of it affecting them directly was never a thought or a priority.

Of course, Levi and Eren weren't romantically involved (mutually) but everyone else seemed to think so. Eren didn't believe Levi harbored any affectionate feeling towards him until he began to notice offhand touches on Eren's arm or back, or gentle praises said during drill practices. It caught the attention of others while being undetected by Eren and Levi themselves.

Eren was frustrated, to say so in the least.

He finally raised his spoon to shove a portion of mashed potatoes into his mouth before the dining hall doors flew open, a flustered Hanji panting behind them.

"Eren . . . !" Hanji yelled, her voice taking on an authoritative tone.

Eren stood warily, Hanji's tone unnerving him. She rarely ever sounded this serious.

"It's Levi," Hanji continued, now catching the attention of everyone in the dining hall. "He's alive."

Eren's eyes widened.

-

 _Disgusting_.

Levi peeled his eyes open to realize he was leaning against a wall. He was _very_ sticky and encased in a golden, foul smelling substance from the waist down, which Levi had recognized as titan vomit. It had him pinned against the outside wall of a house.

The sun shining down on him seemed to be so much brighter, inducing Levi to raise an arm over his forehead. His teeth grit. His head was pulsing.

He noticed that something was off right away. His chest felt heavy yet constricted. Something was also tugging incessantly at his scalp, a sensation Levi recognized as his hair being pulled. But this was different. The feeling was more intense.

Levi blinked around his surroundings, soon realizing that he was stranded within the outer wall. His heart dropped.

 _Right_.

He was eaten by a titan.

Levi doesn't remember much, except for drowning in the fluids of the stupid female titan's belly and then shutting his eyes. It was a blur, but Levi was more than appreciative to be alive. His mind wandered to Eren and his reaction once he saw that Levi made his way back.

His shoulders dropped as he came to the reality of his dire situation.

Levi was near naked, assuming that his clothes were lost while he was in the belly of the titan. He had no shoes, no pants or his 3DMG. All he could feel against his skin was his shirt, some leather straps and what was left of his underwear.

The Corporal forced himself to stand, with much difficulty. The pavement was hot against his bare feet, eliciting a high pitched wince from the man.

"Fuck," He hissed, fully detaching himself from the sticky mess. His body was padded with remnants of the titan fluid, which made him feel more disgusting than he ever had before.

The soldier looked down, causing his mind to go more into a frenzy.

He had breasts. They felt heavy on his chest, and completely unnecessary.  Levi's hands ran down his foreign body, his skin taking on a softer feel. His crotch also felt empty, what was once there now simply gone. It was a comfortable but bewildering feeling.

His hands ran up and grabbed the silky, long black hair that ran down his back erroneously.

Levi was tempted to turn absolutely hysterical. He wanted to scream or hit something, but he reminded himself that he was currently in titan territory, and he needed to survive. Levi needed to get back to the Scouting Regiment and have Hanji fix this mess. Changing into a female's body was the least of his worries.

A plan formulated in his mind. Levi began quickly trotting up and down the street in search of an open house. Once he found one, he darted in and locked the door behind himー not that it would make much of a difference when a titan found him, anyway.

The setting around him was revolting. Everything was covered in dust and the house reeked of moth balls.

With hesitation, Levi began to ransack the small kitchen in search of food. _Good_ food, that is. Most of it was rotten.

After what seemed like endless scavenging, he had found three cans of food and a half empty canteen of water. He also found a full bottle of liquor, but he decided to leave that alone. Levi ended his search, getting sick of the old smell and the dust collecting on the titan vomit still stuck on his skin.

Levi cautiously climbed up the stairs of the house, hoping to find a bag or perhaps some clothing.

He found himself in the largest bedroom of his house. It wasn't until he remembered he was in a hurry that the raven realized he was holding in his breath.

The bedroom was mostly untouched, as if the family fleeing this house took their careful time to not leave a trace.

His eyes landed on the portrait besides the bed. His heart clenched when he wondered about the fate of the family. Often times as a soldier, most would forget about the hundreds of thousands of civilians that were affected.

Nevermind that. Levi needed to wash up and find clothes. He began to rummage again, bringing out everything he could find to place it on the bed.

 _Hmm_.

Levi placed his hands on his hips, looking over his options. He noticed a lot of men clothing. Levi scowled as he realized he could've easily fit these clothes if he were still male.

It'll have to do.

-

Levi has a newfound appreciation for his female cadets. The next morning, he finally figured out how to tie his offensively long hair up. It was heavy on his head, and he couldn't find a knife to cut it all off with.

He also found a fitting bra to keep his overbearing breasts in check. Christ, existing in a female body was beyond irritating. He couldn't wait for Hanji to fix this.

Unfortunately, he couldn't completely scrape clean his body of the putrid titan vomit. Nor could he find clean enough clothes to change into.

The next day, Levi was walking down a street, towards the gate of wall. He had a small bag of food and a canteen, of which he made sure made no noise.

Levi squinted at the wall. From his recollection, he was right outside of Trost. Luckily, he hasn't seen any titans. They were probably near the boulder that Eren put in all those months ago. For his sanity, Levi was going to pretend he has a chance at survival.

The corporal sighed, continuing to walk. His feet ached slightly, most likely due to the fact that he wore bandages around his feet instead of shoes.

This new body was awful. His skin was unusually soft and milky, compared to his old, scarred and prodigious body. Levi's current body was unusually feminine with apparent muscle tone.

The ground suddenly rumbled, sending a chill down Levi's spine. His hands ran clammy, but they clenched. He was nervous, no doubt, but he was even angrier.

Had he really come this far to only be gobbled up by a titan? Again? Tears came to his eyes, his teeth clenching so hard it almost hurt. He wanted to live.

He wanted to see all of his . . . comrades again. He thought of them and all of their stupid, dumb faces. A particular idiotic face came to mind. With his suicidal tendencies, his short temper and teal eyes.

Levi rose, a new sensation running through his veins.

He turned to the titan walking down his street, a scowl on his face. The idiotic mass of carnivore walked slowly towards Levi, his glossy eyes looking at everything yet nothing. The giant tongue lolled out the of humongous mouth, a deep grumble meant to be a groan escaping from the titan's throat.

"Give me everything you got, shit bag." Levi choked out, placing his bag on the side walk, fists clenched at his sides. He was prepared to slaughter this titan and rip out the nape of his neck with his bare hands.

But he was not prepared for the titan to walk right past him, despite Levi being in clear view of it.

Levi blinked at him, dumbfounded. He knew those asshats were practically blind, but he also knew their sense of smell was implausible.

 _Whatever_.

Levi sprinted off down an alley, keeping the wall in sight. He had no time to deal with this. He needed to keep his sanity and fix this damn cursed body of his.

-

This wasn't going to work.

Levi standing in front of the wall, far enough away from the mob of titans surrounding the boulder. He held a dead cadet's 3DMG in his hands. There were no more blades, but that didn't matter. Levi's only objective was to make it to the top of the wall.

His weight was lighter, and he had no idea how it would affect his movement. It was no secret that Levi was incredibly talented with the 3DMG, but there was no telling how he could work this with his new body.

There was also little to no gas in the tanks, so Levi had no time to practice. Even if he wanted to, he was sure the titans wouldn't hesitate to attack anything flying around adorning the 3DMG.

He strapped in, but still with no boots. Levi told himself that he _will_ make it out of this alive, and he _will_ see . . . his squad. Especially that titan shifting moron.

Levi drew in a deep breath and looked to the sky.

 **Eren**.

_"You're . . . Very strong, Corporal." Eren wheezed as he landed next to him. Levi was overseeing his squad pull through a mundane titan killing drill._

_Levi barely handed a glance to the soldier. "Compliments will get you nowhere, Jaeger. Training will."_

_Eren grinned widely. "I can't compliment Humanity's Strongest Soldier?"_

_"No." Levi deadpanned. "And you know I hate that nickname."_

_"I think it's suiting." Eren leaned against the tree. "You've actually been my idol for like . . . ever."_

_This made Levi turn to face his cadet. "Explain."_

_Eren smiled crookedly, rubbing a hand behind his neck with his ears beginning to turn pink._

_"Well . . . When I was still a trainee, I would always watch the Scouting Regiment come back from an expedition," Eren averted his gaze. "And yanno, I'd always wait to see you at the very end. It gave me a lot of hope. It still does. Humanity's Strongest."_

_Levi's eyebrows rose, looking over the scrawny cadet. "That's nice, Eren."_

_Anyone else would've been crestfallen at Levi's seemingly apathetic cut-off to the conversation, but not Eren._

_A ghost of a smile appeared on Levi's lips as Eren flew away with a grin._

If Eren could cling onto hope in a shit world, Levi could make it over this wall.

Levi began to ran towards the wall, triggering the wires. The wires punctured the stone, making Levi that much more determined. A smile almost appeared upon Levi's lips.

His eyes widened as he misjudged how fast he was going and smacked right into the wall.

-

"ーShe's probably a civilian."

" _Huh_? No way! She has the statures and apparent capabilities of a soldier."

"We rescued her from the wall. She must've smacked right into it."

Levi blacked out again. And the next time he woke up, he was in a stretcher being carried down a torch lit hall. There was the familiar scent of dusty stone of the castle he's been training his squad.

He swallowed dryly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Levi made it. He survived.

He won.

-

"I need to warn you." Hanji stated outside of Levi's door. She turned to Eren, adorning an expression the cadet couldn't quite comprehend.

His thick brows furrowed. "Of what?"

Hanji kept her stern gaze focused on Eren, making him squirm uncomfortably. "He's fineー he's _healthy_ , but . . . He's very different. We couldn't recognize if it was him at first."

"What _kind_ of different?" Eren demanded, struggling to maintain his composure. A million conclusions ran through Eren's mind. Was it possible Levi could be terribly scarred? Missing a limb?

Hanji stepped in front of Eren, holding her hands against his shoulders. "Pleaseー just don't overreact."

Eren grit his teeth at that move. "I'm not going to turn into a _titan_ , Hanji. You can back down."

She sucked in a breath, dismissing her shock at a mere soldier snapping at her. "I suppose. Fine then, but please be considerate of Levi." The titan shifter's nervousness increased, his mind jumping.

She turned and knocked three times before gently opening the door. Eren nearly pressed himself against Hanji he was so eager to see Levi again.

"Levi . . . ?" Hanji called softly. "Eren is here. It's just us."

"I'm not fucking dying, four eyes. Stop whispering." A voice Eren didn't recognize snapped. The tone was familiar, sending a shiver down Eren's back.

Eren entered Levi's quarters, finding a young woman sitting in a chair, looking out the window.

Huh?

" _This_ is Levi?" Eren asked, frowning at the woman sitting with a blanket over her lap. The woman looked over at Eren, her expression soft.

At first, it didn't register in Eren's mind. At first, he thought they were playing a joke on him. The titan shifter turned to Hanji.

Hanji bore a stony expression. "Surprisingly, yes. The soldiers who found him believed it was an abandoned soldier from the expedition that took place several days ago. Or perhaps a foolish civilian."

"They're idiots." Levi added.

"Levi was shipped off to be under interrogation from Erwin," Hanji sighed. "We concluded that this was indeed Levi after a long session of questioning. He simply knew things a civilian or average soldier should not have known."

A silence crept into the room, making Levi grow visibly pained. His gaze averted from a curious Eren.

To Eren, it was almost hard to believe that this was Levi, but the (now long) jet black hair, pale skin, delicate features and the scowl were all too familiar. It was strange. Compared to Levi's male body, this one had fuller lips, thicker eyelashes and a more feminine face. Not to mention the . . . Eren started to get flustered the more he stared at Levi's chest.

He was still sympathetic to the corporal. More so than Jean or Connie would have. Eren couldn't imagine what it would be like to be stripped from your old, familiar body.

"We believe Levi changed into a female body due to being consumed by a female abnormal and surviving."

Levi said nothing.

"It is unclear if this is permanent." She finished. "I do have a few theories on how we could change you back . . . "

Eren's thoughts clouded with painful memories of Hanji's experiments and how they exhausted him. His gut tugged at the idea of Levi going through the same thing.

"Though you won't let me examine your female body thoroughlyー"

"Right."

Hanji hummed and tapped her chin with her forefinger. "It's obvious your form has completely changed! Tell me, do you still have a peー"

"Out with your hypothesis. Quit wasting mine and Eren's time."

Eren looked down at this thought, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"You're not going to like it," Hanji sang.

"I can't not like it if you don't tell me what it is, cretin."

"I would prefer if Eren were not in the room for this." Hanji stated, her hands clasping together behind her back.

Eren blinked. "Shall I wait outside?"

"Please," Hanji smiled pleasantly. Eren thumped a quick salute before scrambling out of the room.

Levi stared after the cadet nearly trip over his own legs like a newborn deer as he slammed the door shut.

"I reckon he's afraid of me now," Levi sighed.

Hanji laughed, startling Eren. "Oh, is that what you think? The poor boy is _flustered_. Can't you tell?"

"He's never acted that way in front of me before!" Levi defended. Levi was sure Eren was a veteran to . . . amorous encounters with his fellow soldiers. Levi was aware of the carnal desire to be touched and wanted, if just for a few moments. Especially in this environment.

"You really are blind, aren't you?"

"If your 'theory' involves me getting swallowed whole by a titan to get my penis back, the answer is no." Levi deadpanned.

"I thought of that," Hanji nodded knowingly. "There's too much risk involved. But no, my theory involves _Eren_ , actually."

Levi hummed. "So he'll swallow me, then."

"Not quite," Hanji said sheepishly, initiating a glare from Levi.

She told him her theory.

-

_This body is useless._

This thought echoed through Levi's mind that night as he sat in the bath.

Taking long, steamy baths with fragrant oils, candles and a few bubbles used to be Levi's few pleasures in his previous body.

Now, the bath felt suffocating and too intoxicating. His mind was not adapting well with this body, though he relished in the feeling of being clean. 

He looked down at his soft, pale body that resided under the water. His long black hair floated and tingled any skin it came into contact with.

It was a nice body, a very attractive one, but Levi simply hated it. His body betrayed him when it decided to be a female one. It had taken him years to build his old one up to be strong and resilient.

He sighed and sunk lower into the bath tub. It was hard to be upset because he had such a miraculous survival from being eaten by a titan. And a miraculous escape from titan territory.

Levi heard a door open, a sound he recognized as the door to his room.

"Hanji if you're here to bother me please wait until tomorrow morning," Levi commanded before relaxing again.

"Corporal?"

Levi sat up, the water rushing down his body.

"Are you in the bathroom?" Eren called out.

Levi stood, scrambling for a towel. "Y-Yes! What are you doing in my quarters, Eren? This is against the rules."

With haste, Levi dried himself off and quickly slipped into a nightgown Hanji had given him, making sure to moisturize his body with oil.

"Hanji sent me here." Came the disembodied voice from the other side of the bathroom door. "She . . . She told me about her theory on how to change you back."

Levi froze, his hand over the door handle, his heart thumping.

"Can you please come out, sir?" Eren asked. "We should talk about this."

Levi released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. This whole situation was embarrassing.

He swung open the door and found a tired looking Eren sitting at the end of his bed. He noticed that he was still wearing his day time clothes from training earlier.

"So Hanji told you." Levi shut the door behind him.

"Yes sir."

Levi shifted his weight awkwardly, trying to initiate eye contact with Eren, who held his head low.

"You don't have to," Levi blurted. "She's dumb, and a lot of her experiments turn out to be heavily miscalculated most of the time."

"I know I don't have to," Eren said, finally meeting Levi's eyes. "But I want to. That's why I'm here." He quickly added.

"I don't know why she chose you," Levi admitted, biting down on his tongue right after. "I mean, any guy would work, right? Like Erwin."

Eren's thick brows fell into a furrow, as did Levi's confidence. He shrunk, knowing he had just offended Eren.

"Hanji thought my . . . would be better," Eren motioned vaguely towards himself, deciding to stray away from that awkward remark. "Titan genes or something like that. It was really hard to convince her not to watch and take notes." Eren followed that with a hollow laugh.

Levi hummed and allowed himself to sit next to Eren on his own bed. "Yeah, she tends to be really pushy."

A silence fell between the two comrades.

"Iー"

"Youー"

"Sorry," Eren rushed out an apology. "G-Go ahead."

Levi cleared his throat weakly. "I was just going to ask if you had . . . done anything before. Sexually."

In the few seconds before Eren answered, Levi became more and more anxious. No doubt Levi would be hurt if Eren answered yes.

"No," Eren blushed. Levi realized the soldier was now tucking his head lower. "I . . . No. I only ever read um . . . "

"Pornography." Levi finished, making Eren's ears now burst into a bright pink color.

Levi let out a puff of breath, now coming to the realization of the situation at hand. He didn't want to be Eren's first . . . Not like this.

"Have you, Captain?" Eren's head raised. "Done stuff?"

Levi's face fell at what Eren asked. All of his years of surviving in the underground, his training as a cadet and his military career . . . He never thought of sexual release with another person as important. Levi wasn't sure if it was the fear of getting attached or the disgust at how filthy the others always were. Probably both.

"I suppose not," Levi frowned.

Eren's eyes had widened. "Oh, woah. I hadn't expected that."

Levi didn't reply, choosing to allow the silence to settle between them again. He was grateful Eren didn't make fun of him.

"May I kiss you, sir?" Eren turned to face his superior.

"Call me Levi while we do this," Levi requested.

Eren blinked. "Uhー sure!"

"Then yes, I suppose we can kiss now."

"Is it your first kiss?" Eren asked, leaning in.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Stop asking questions, moron. Just kiss me."

A mischievous glint twinkled in Eren's eye before the titan shifter lowered his head to press his lips against Levi's.

His eyes were screwed shut, and his inexperience definitely showed. Levi gently shut his eyes and allowed his lips to softly mold against Eren's.

"Am I doing okay?" Eren asked, pulling away as his voice quivered. "Sorry, I just never uh . . ."

"You're fine, Eren." Levi croaked, his voice light. Arousal stirred in the pit of his stomach, suddenly feeling unknown aches shoot up into his core.

A tongue darted out of Eren's mouth to moisten his own lips, but Levi quickly caught it in his own mouth.

Eren pulled away once more. "A-Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Levi scoffed in frustration. "Eren, I am more than okay with anything at this point."

Feeling a sudden domination, Levi hiked a leg over Eren's lap to straddle the boy's waist. Levi's night gown rode up to reveal his soft, pale legs.

"Y-You're not wearing any under garments," Eren noted, his eyes widening at Levi's crotch.

Levi's hands drew to Eren's pants and struggled to unbutton them. "You interrupted my bath earlier."

"Right, sorry," Eren's voice reduced to a hushed tone. His breath hitched as Levi finally fished a hand into Eren's tight pants and brought his cock out.

Levi froze and stared at the younger beneath him. Eren was squeezing his eyes shut and his face was flushed with red.

"Eren," Levi spoke firmly, causing him to flinch. "Tell me what's wrong."

"N-Nothing!" Eren weakly defended.

Levi raised a skeptical brow.

Eren let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

"Did you . . . _want_ me before I . . ." Levi's words trailed off, his own words getting caught in his throat. Eren slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Levi.

"I did," Eren hushed. "I _do_."

"That's a . . . reassuring thought." Levi noted, cringing at himself.

"Did . . . Do you want me?"

"I do." Levi hands hesitantly found their way towards Eren's cock. He calmed his nerves, remembering how he used to do it himself on those lonely nights.

Eren's brows furrowed as he focused in on Levi stroking his tanned member.

"Eren," Levi commanded, stopping momentarily to grab the boy's hand and bringing it to his crotch. He hadn't experimented with his new body yet, but he's been through basic sex ed (taught by Hanji, who knows far too much and speaks too much) about the basic pleasure zones of the female body.

He positioned Eren's hand so that his middle finger delicately rubbed the wet, smooth folds. Levi momentarily forgot about pleasuring Eren, caught up in the dull pleasure of having Eren's calloused fingers rub over the hardened nub above Levi's slick entrance.

"A little bit towards the center," Levi whispered. Eren obliged, drawing a soft groan from his superior.

Keeping Eren preoccupied with that, Levi resumed stroking Eren's cock. He examined it. He hasn't seen many penises in his life time, but Eren's was impressive.

The two kept that rhythm for awhile, Eren burying his head in the crook of Levi's neck. Until Eren's head got lower . . .

"I've been wanting to touch these ever since I saw them," Eren growled, bringing both his hands to the top of Levi's night gown and ripping it, causing Levi's breasts to be exposed.

"Is it okay if I touch them?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded, his anger over the ruined night dress fading as Eren gently held the soft yet heavy breasts in his hands. Eren lowered his head and gently kissed them, eliciting a gasp from the older.

"Are you feeling okay, Levi?" Eren asked, his voice suddenly sultry.

"Y-Yes," Levi mumbled, his hands moving to grip the shoulders of the soldier beneath him. Eren's hands then gripped Levi's hips, one hand completely lowering to reach underneath and stroke Levi's wetness from behind. The other hand gripped Levi's hips.

There was absolutely no way Eren had not done this before with anyone else. Levi bit onto his lip to keep himself from moaning excessively as shots of arousal electrified his core. The once stoic corporal was becoming undone, pressure building in the pit of his stomach.

Levi adjusted himself a bit, feeling Eren's smooth head touch the very top of his entrance. The two froze at this.

"Shit," Levi hissed. "What was that? Do it again."

"It's not safe," Eren frowned.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You really think I'm gonna get knocked up?"

"There's a chance."

"I'll be back to my old self before that ever happens. Please, do that again." Levi got impatient, but also had to respect how thoughtful the younger was.

Eren blinked up at his superior, his eyes glazed with lust. The hand that was stroking Levi's arousal moved to grab his own cock and maneuver it against Levi's wet folds.

"Oh God," Levi hummed, his hands gripping Eren's shirt.

Eren's brows scrunched together, almost as if he were concentrating. Levi's breath held in anticipation.

Eren finally pushed his way through, causing a reaction from both. Eren immediately dove to press his face against Levi's neck while Levi moaned at how tight he was around Eren's cock. It hurt immensely, almost as if he were about to be torn in half. But the sensation sent him into over drive.

"Deeper," Levi mumbled. Eren obliged, his hands gripping Levi's hips to fully sheath himself inside of his captain.

A whine fell from Levi's lips, which resulted in Eren using his hands to wrap around Levi tightly.

"I've never heard you whimper before," A voice Levi could hardly recognize as Eren's spoke. "Fuck, it sounds hot when you do that. To know I'm doing this to you."

"You can move," Levi grunted, perching himself a bit onto his knees to grant his subordinate more leverage.

Eren leaned back on the bed, his head resting against the wall. His hands still gripped Levi's hips as he slowly slid out of Levi and back in.

"God you're slow," Levi growled, gripping the bed sheets next to Eren's head. "I want you to _fuck_ me."

Eren drew a deep breath before lowering himself and then plunging deep into his corporal. Levi's eyes furrowed and his jaw dropped at this sensation.

"Keep going," Levi growled.

"Yes sir," Came a deep voice. With that promise, Eren used the bed as leverage and began to drive into his corporal with rhythm, relishing the sensation of Levi's ass jiggling onto Eren's thighs.

After a few, powerful thrusts, Levi was nearly thrown off of Eren. Before Levi had time to react, he saw white spurts of cum shoot from Eren's cock to land in the crevices of his abs.

"Sorry," Eren croaked. "You were just . . . You felt fucking amazing."

Levi collapsed next to the titan shifter, exhausted. "No need to apologize."

Eren's hand wandered around the bed until his hand gripped onto the sheet.

"Eren, noー"

Levi sat up at the sight of Eren wiping his chest clean with the very sheet they were resting on.

"Disgusting," Levi grumbled.

Eren simply hummed in response. He rolled over and perched himself on his elbows, right in front of Levi's legs.

"What are you doing," Levi demanded.

Eren glanced at his superior through hooded eyes before he nudged open the soft, pale legs.

"May I?"

Levi's eyes narrowed. "May you whー" His sentence went unfinished, interrupted by a moan.

"You taste good," Eren mumbled. "Can't believe you're all mine tonight."

Eren slapped his hands to the top of Levi's thighs before diving his head down and licking his tongue up and down, in between the folds of his superior.

"Shit, that feels good." Levi grabbed the bed sheets below him. A core of arousal began to stir at the bottom of his crotch, winding up every time Eren moved just right.

Eren buried his nose in the dark curls of Levi's entrance as his tongue dove in.

"Fuck!"

"What?" Eren perked his head up.

"L-Like that," The raven murmured.

"This?" Eren executed an experimental lick at Levi's bundle of nerves.

A moan erupted from Levi as Eren delved into this discovered sensitive spot, gently licking all around and over it.

Levi's moans rose in pitch. He felt like a shaken up soda can. He was full of pressure and he was on the edge of releaseー

"Eren!" Levi gasped. "I'mー I'mー"

It overwhelmed Levi's senses like a tidal wave. His body stood still while an intense jolt of bliss ran through his stomach and blanked his mind.

Levi barely noticed Eren slapping a hand over the gaped mouth of his elder.

Levi mumbled out something when it had finally finished. Eren just laughed and crawled up to flop himself next to Levi, who recoiled.

"Are you hard again?"

Eren hid his face. "My regenerative abilities, sir."

Levi hummed. "Suppose we have to fix that."

"Sir?"

"On your feet, Jaeger."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late update! I was going through some stuff but now I’m back and I just wanted to say thanks for being on this small journey with me! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please check out my other works.

Levi was sore.

It’s been one week since Eren had first entered Levi’s chambers and they had intercourse. Levi’s pessimistic thought process was preparing him for that one night stand to be just that. The raven expected to rejection and to stay female forever.

He was delightfully surprised when him and Eren had sex the morning after. And that evening. And a few times every day since.

While they mostly stuck to having sex in Levi’s private quarters, they were not opposed to having sex in other dating places. Like the stables, or the bathrooms, closets, and on one occasion, on the training grounds. 

“How’s the sex?” Hanji bluntly asked as she stood next to her much smaller companion.

Levi didn’t react. “It’s frequent. Why?” 

“Your intercourse involves penetration, correct?” Levi saw Hanji grin from his peripheral vision. “I ask for science, of course.” 

Levi sighed through his nose, glad to be outside. “Usually.”

“Good!” The scientist chirped. “Now I have a few more theories on positioning and your body’s ovulation cycle—“

“I’m okay, thanks.”

Hanji hummed and turned back. The two were in charge of 3DMG evaluations today. Every once in awhile, the cadets need to check in and hone their skills with the 3DMG. They practice out in the forest with dummy titans while Hanji and Levi wrote stuff down. Levi used to have disdain for supervision, but with the stress of everything that had happened this past week . . . It was almost like everything was back to normal.

Sasha landed next to her superiors, out of breath. “Uh— we have an emergency? Connie lost his boot.” 

“His boot?” Levi frowned. “This is a simple evaluation. How in the hell did he lose his boot?”

Sasha turned pink. “Ah— well, we were playing a game of tag and—“

“I got it, Levi.” Hanji spoke forward. “Just watch over the rest of the cadets.”

Levi opened his mouth to object, but Hanji and Sasha had already flew away and into the thick of the forest. 

The corporal tried to ignore Sasha’s quick glance back at him as she flew away.

 

He grit his teeth as a pulse of irritation rang through his skull. This past week had been absolute hell for Levi.

Gossip spreads like wildfire throughout the camp. Everyone had heard about Hanji’s theory on changing Levi back to normal, and at first, no one knew who was the lucky specimen.

But that mystery was short lived.

“Hey, Levi.”

Levi froze, before relaxing. He had recognized that voice. It had belonged to the least subtle person that Levi had ever known.

“Eren,” Levi spoke. “You shouldn’t speak to me while we are training.”

Eren stepped up from behind him. “I know, but I don’t like not talking to you. Everything okay?”

This kid became eerily familiar with Levi’s body language.

“Just bummed out, is all.” Levi replied, “This new body of mine . . . I’m just afraid to train again.”

Eren stared at his lover carefully. “Oh. Well, you’re humanity’s strongest! I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard for you to readapt. My Titan body was weird and everything was strange— but look at me now!”

“You’re just saying that so we can keep having sex.”

Eren snorted. “Maybe, but . . . Who says we have to stop?”

Levi looked over at Eren, who was staring hungrily into Levi’s eyes.

“Corporal . . . I don’t mean to insult you, but I find your male body far more attractive to me.” Eren stepped closer. “And once you change back, I don’t want to change how I fuck you.”

“Eren!” Levi hissed, a heat behind his cheeks. “Y-You can’t say such things in public!”

Eren leaned down to Levi’s ear. “I love seeing you come undone. Maybe we can go to your office later? Work on some . . . _Paperwork_?”

“Horny brat.” 

Eren shot him a smirk before slipping away on his 3DMG.

-

“Levi?” Hanji croaked, opening the door to her quarters. Levi was immediately flushed with the soft glow of the lantern she held. “It’s late . . . What did you need?”

Levi gulped, shifting the weight on his bare feet. The stone floors of the castle were ice against his pale feet, but it did nothing to ease the lump in his throat.

“I-I’m bleeding.” Levi mumbled, shifting his gaze to the floor. “Out of my . . . Lady parts.”

Hanji’s face brightened. “Is it lighter blood? Do you have tender breasts? A heightened sense of smell?”

Levi blinked at his friend. “Yes?”

 

She grinned. “Excellent! I need you to go to Eren’s room right away!”

“Why.” 

“This might be the key to getting you back to your old body!” She hastily explained. Hanji turned back into her bedroom and found a small piece of paper amongst the mess. She quickly scribbled something on it before handing it over to Levi.

“Hand this note to him!” She rushed. “No time to waste! Oh, I’m so glad you woke me up for this. Bye!”

The door was slammed in his face.

-

The boys’ quarters reeked.

Levi walked carefully among the bunk beds, scanning each face. He was careful to make absolutely no noise— the last thing he wanted was to be caught sneaking around a bunch of teenage boys.

Levi kept walking until his eyes settled on a familiar face. Eren was sleeping haphazardly over his top bunk, his mouth open and his snore loud.

The raven’s nose wrinkled as he stepped forward.

“Eren, get up.” Levi commanded softly, grabbing Eren’s arm and shaking it.

The Titan shifter blinked and raised his head. “Huh?” The corporal grimaced as he realized how cute a half awake Eren had looked.

“I need to talk to you. In my quarters.”

Eren groaned softly and sat up, digging the heel of his hand into his eye. “What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter. This way, please.” The older commanded before turning and walking away. Eren yawned quickly and followed his superior. Levi was appreciative of Eren’s ability to keep his footsteps quiet.

The raven didn’t turn back to see if Eren was still following, which he secretly hoped he hadn’t.

Levi felt humiliated. He didn’t know too much about menstrual cycles. Back during his time in the underground when Isabel would go through “lady troubles”, it would be mostly handled by Farlan. Levi was rather squeamish with anything considered dirty.

The raven had entered his chambers, Eren trodding closely behind.

Levi breathed and gently shut his door, not wanting to turn around and face his companion.

“What’s this about, Corporal?” Eren yawned.

He hesitated. “I’m— I’m bleeding. I’m not entirely sure if I am menstruating or if I am ovulating. Either way, Hanji believed this would be an optimal time for us to have intercourse.”

Silence.

“Are you still there?” Levi asked, his heart thumping. He grimaced at how foolish the question was.

“Yes sir,” Eren affirmed. “I’m just a little nervous.”

Levi turned to face a blushing Eren. “For what?”

“If it doesn’t work or not,” Eren admitted, making Levi’s brows raise in surprise. “I know how uncomfortable you’ve been with . . . Everything. I remember what it was like when everyone found out I was a titan. It’s hell to be different.”

Eren stepped forward, taking Levi’s small hand into his own, rougher one. “I want this to work for you.”

Levi blinked and recoiled when he had felt tears gather in his eyes. He furiously wiped them away, almost embarrassed.

“Sorry—!” The corporal growled. “We don’t have to have sex tonight, but I do ask that you spend it with me. I’ve . . . I’ve really been missing you a lot.”

Eren’s eyes softened. “Anything you need, Levi. I’ll be here.” Levi scoffed and gripped Eren’s hand tighter, leading him to the bed.

Their bodies seemed to be accustomed to each other. So much so that when Levi had laid down on the bed, Eren naturally followed, spooning himself around his superior.

“I know we can fix this, Captain,” Eren hushed, pressing a quick kiss to Levi’s ear.

Levi sighed softly, shifting against Eren’s unusually warm body.

-

The shower water was scorching. Levi scrubbed all over with his measly bar of soap the best he could; it felt incredibly dirty to be menstruating.

All while the hot shower head rained on his pale body, he thought about how much more respect he had for his female comrades, even more so than before.

His long black hair was still an annoyance and clung to his skin like glue. Levi didn’t bother to cut it, he figured that his transformation back into his old self is soon and it wouldn’t be worth the effort.

“Corporal?”

“Yes?” Levi called our above the rushing water. “What is it, Eren?” 

The bathroom door opened and Eren stood in the doorway. Levi instinctively covered himself before getting pissed off.

“Shut the door,” Levi scowled. “You’re letting all the steam out.”

Eren obeyed.

“I meant with YOU on the other side,” the raven rolled his eyes.

Eren said nothing as he stripped off the rest of his clothing, making his superior watch with close breath.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked.

Eren kicked off the rest of his pajama pants. “I’m about to shower with my Corporal.”

Levi’s heart began to race as the Titan shifter stepped into the shower and closed the glossed door behind him.

“Eren—“

The sentence was cut short by Eren stepped forward and pressing his lips against his captain. Levi quickly reciprocated the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth.

Eren took this as invitation, intensifying the kiss and taking Levi’s breasts into his hands.

“You okay?” Eren mumbled. Levi quickly nodded and the two resumed their kissing.

The brunet pulled away before jerking Levi around so that the two would both be facing out the fogged up window.

Levi moaned as Eren lowered himself and rubbed his hard cock in between the pale thighs and began to thrust.

The corporal held back a moan as he started to grind his slick entrance against the length of Eren’s cock. Meanwhile, Eren started to kiss and tongue Levi’s neck, which he knew absolutely drove him wild.

Levi began to grow even more turned on with Eren taking initiative like this. His breath was almost being taken away with the sensation of Eren’s hardened chest against his own back.

“I can’t resist you,” Eren mumbled, reaching a hand down lift one of Levi’s legs. Levi perched that leg onto the edge of the bath, giving Eren more space.

Short puffs of breath drew tighter as Eren’s mouth attached to the back of Levi’s shoulder. Levi tucked his long hair over the opposite shoulder and felt a heavy drop within him that heightened his senses. The water around them became warmer, Eren’s grip becoming more aggressive. 

Levi had let out a soft curse word as Eren reaches a hand around Levi’s front and began to stroke at his entrance. Levi’s moans became low as Eren rubbed harshly against his clitoris.

The pace was quick, rough and inexperienced, but it was enough to immediately kick Levi into a state of euphoria.

“Please,” Levi mumbled, reaching a hand down between his legs to grip at Eren’s member. Levi raised his hips to rub his slick entrance against Eren’s cock. The superior gripped firmly and forced the tip to rub between the slick folds, which had caused Eren to moan breathlessly.

“Love when you take charge, Levi,” Eren noted. 

Levi forced Eren to bury his cock deeper. “That’s Corporal Levi, Jaeger. Address me properly like a good soldier.”

Eren clearly seemed to be enjoying this dynamic Levi was introducing. He rubbed his hands all over the pale hips of his captain and groaned.

“Yes, Corporal Levi,” Eren mumbled. “Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Levi growled. “And that’s an order.”

The raven could hear his partner chuckle before slowly sliding the rest of his length into his lover.

Levi gasped audibly, immediately feeling his walls ache.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, his dominant demeanor melting at the idea of hurting Levi.

“Y-Yeah,” The superior moaned. “Mmh— you may move.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Levi barked. It almost frustrated him to push Eren to be a little more harsh. The kid was too endearing towards Levi.

Eren’s hands softened around Levi’s body as he began to slowly thrust. Levi let out a soft whine as he relished in the sensation. He felt his walls being prodded against by Eren’s hard shaft. It hurt, but at the same time it was overbearingly pleasurable.

Soon, there was a deep and steady rhythm established. Levi allowed his eyes to be shut as he focused in on moving his hips back into Eren’s.

Eren began to chant Levi’s name, his words become more slurred and his pace becoming sloppier.

Then Levi controlled the pace, snapping his hips back quicker and quicker. His bottom lip became trapped between his teeth as the air was released from his lungs until—

Eren yelped, his hands tightening around Levi’s hips.

Wait.

Levi shoved a hand back and pushed on Eren’s chest. The Titan shifter’s eyes widened as he slammed against the shower door.

“Levi—?”

“Did you just come in me?!” Levi snapped.

Eren’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean to—!”

Levi scoffed harshly before reaching over and turning the shower off. “You god damned idiot. You screwed this up! You basically sealed my fate!”

“Maybe it’s not that bad!” Eren sloppily suggested. “I . . . Right?”

“Dumb ass,” Levi grumbled, rage shaking his core. “Don’t you ever think, Eren? Even just for a moment? Why can’t you control yourself, for God’s sake!”

Eren’s teal eyes darkened with hurt. “I’m really sorry, Levi. I don’t know what to say to make this better—“

“You don’t.” Levi opened the shower door harshly. “I don’t want to speak or _look_ at you right now. Leave, so I can figure this out on my own.”

Eren frowned. “What do you mean by that, Levi?”

“It means get out, Eren!”

Eren’s mouth opened briefly before closing. He sighed and exited the shower, silently toweling himself off and leaving the bathroom. 

Levi turned the shower back on, hoping to scrub away his emotions.

—

“Eren?”

Eren blinked. It was the morning after, and Eren was seated amongst his comrades at breakfast. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night; his mind was plagued with thoughts of guilt, hurt and loneliness. It was a rare night of not sleeping next to his Levi. And it was dreadful. 

“You haven’t touched your food,” Armin noted. “Are you alright?” 

The brunet sighed. “I’m— alright. Levi and I got into it yesterday. I just feel bad.”

Mikasa stiffened. “So it’s his fault, is it?”

“No,” Eren muttered. “It was mine. And now he’s not even here at breakfast. I hope he’s okay.”

Armin patted Eren’s shoulder sympathetically. “You guys will figure it out.”

“Jaeger.” A chilling voice commanded from behind the trio.

The neck on the back of Eren’s head stiffened. That voice . . .

 

Eren turned slowly, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

It was Levi.

 

 _Real_ Levi. The masculine, commanding and aloof _man_ that Eren had grown to know. He was back!

Eren stammered. “C-Corporal Levi! Y-You’re—“

“My office. After breakfast.” snapped, his deep voice sending a chill up Eren’s spine. “We have some _paperwork_ to do.”

Eren thumped a salute, to which Levi nodded at before walking off.

“God, I feel sorry for you.” Jean mumbled. “Levi is going to ream you for whatever you did to him. He looked pretty pissed.”

Connie snickered. “Get ready to have your ass handed to you, Jaeger.”

And as it turns out, the paperwork was more enjoyable for Eren than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh Eren. 
> 
> Sorry to end on a crude note lol 
> 
> ALSO!!! Please don’t have unprotected sex, regardless of your gender or your partner’s gender.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
